Thinking of You
by Xellina
Summary: Another song fic! This one I think you'll understand better. And, no one dies! I think you'll enjoy this one. R&R!


Yes, I took a break from writing my chapter story to write another songfic. Writers block. Anyways, I know a girl sings this song, but I'm writing it from a male's point of view anyways. I know it's weird, so sue me! No, wait don't. The only thing I own from the slayers it the first try tape. Nothing else. Got that? I don't own any of it! Not the song, Thinking of You by ATC, not the characters, none of it. Ok, on with the fic!  
  
Thinkin' of you I'm thinking of you  
All I can do is just think about you  
  
Her fiery red hair, bright red eyes. Tears slid down his cheeks, unbidden. 'Damn it!' he swore silently to himself. He wasn't supposed to cry. He wasn't supposed to have these feelings. She got to him, her carefree attitude, and her sheer determination even when things look impossible. She got to him; she touched him in a place he wasn't supposed to have.  
  
Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin' of you.  
  
He watched her in the distance. He wasn't supposed to interfere, but then again, he's done a lot of things he wasn't supposed to do. He was sure that someone was going to notice, wasn't it obvious? But no one did. He spent all of his free time with her, he watched her from afar, and when things went badly for him he just thought of her and his mood lightened.  
  
No matter how I try I don't find a reason why  
Believe me it's no lie  
I always have you on my mind  
  
He soon spent hours in the library, trying to find out what was happening to him. None of the books explained how he felt. He never lied. He told half-truths, even partial truths, but never out right lied. Not to his friends, not to him self. He wanted to lie now. He wanted to tell himself that this wasn't really happening to him, he was imagining it, he was dreaming. But those were both lies. True, she found her way into his dreams, where they where happy together. With dreams like that he never wanted to wake up.  
  
No matter what I see guess where I wanna be  
Love is the answer I will find  
  
These feeling were tearing him apart. Every time she even so much as brushed up against him he felt his heart flutter. Heart, another one of those things he wasn't supposed to have. The realization hit him hard. One day he woke up and it was the first thing on his mind. Funny how it works, he mused, you search for the answer for years and it never reveals its self; then one day you wake up and pop! You understand. He, he was in love.  
  
Thinking of you  
  
He tried everything to make this feeling go away. Nothing worked. Every thing he tried just made him want her all the more.  
  
No matter where I go  
This is the only show  
  
He had traveled the world three times over. Probably more than that. No one, and nothing made him feel this way. It was dangerous, for him and for her; but he couldn't stop loving her. The strongest anti-love potion in the world didn't work. He knew it wouldn't, but he had hoped…  
  
I'd like to be a part  
Come on and take my heart  
  
Hope. Another one of those things he wasn't supposed to have. But he had always had this one. Always. You'd think by now it would be all worn away, but no. Just when you'd like to get rid of it most, it's right there.  
  
No matter where you are  
Baby I can't be far  
  
Hope was especially cruel with love. He followed her everywhere. One day, or should I say night, on Gourry's shift some low-level monsters wandered in to camp. Everyone was asleep, they went up to Lina's tent, and they were about to kill her. What was he supposed to do? Sit back and watch? Something told him yes, but something else, I suppose it was his heart, told him no. It was a silent battle in him, but in the end, his heart he wasn't supposed to have, won.  
  
Cause I'll be with you all the time  
Thinking of you  
Think about you all the time  
  
He quickly disposed of the monster and peered into Lina's tent. She was wide-awake and staring at him. His head jerked back, he had never seen her like this. The reflection of the fire danced in her eyes, and played in her orange hair. He had seen this before. She looked positively stunning whenever it happened. She was wearing nothing but dark blue thin silk pjs. He swallowed. He had also seen her in the pjs. But never both at once.  
  
This feelin' deep inside  
When you're right by my side  
  
He began to feel light headed. She waved her hand, beckoning for him to come in. He did. He crawled into the small tent. It was big enough for one person, but cramped for two. She put her mouth up to his ear and whispered, "Thank you." Before falling right back asleep in his lap.  
  
I'll always be with you  
Believe me this is true  
  
He didn't know what to do. This had never happened to him before. He couldn't wake her up, not in the middle of the night. The same thing would happen, whether in the middle of the night, or in the morning was his choice. He preferred morning. This way at least the group would get some sleep, and… He forced his thoughts to trail off. He took off his cape and used it as a pillow.  
  
Whenever we're apart  
You're deep within my heart  
  
He couldn't sleep on his back. He always slept on his side. It didn't help that Lina's head was resting on his chest, one arm flung over his stomach. Right when he as about to doze off, she moved again. This time throwing her leg over both of his. Now he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep.   
  
Cause you'll be with me  
All the time thinking of you  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. A single tear ran down his cheek, he knew that this would never happen again. Eventually he did doze off. He didn't know how late it was, but he woke to the one laying on him screaming, "Pervert!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
No matter where I go   
This is the only show  
  
Once he explained the situation to everyone it grew calm again. The only punishment he got was: dirty looks from Zel, a hurt expression from Gourry, a justice speech from Amelia, and another hurt expression not to mention a fire ball from Lina.  
  
I'd like to be a part  
Come on and take my heart  
  
His master was indifferent. She didn't care. He got a little beating for killing the monster, but that was all. But then, she didn't know the impossible. That he loved her.  
  
No matter where you are  
Baby I cant be far  
  
It couldn't last forever, this he knew. If his master were to find out the impossible, either both of them, would be dead. She might even make him kill her himself. He wouldn't be able to bear that. So he made it his most precious secret. One he wouldn't share with anyone.  
  
Cause I'll be with you all the time  
Thinking of you  



End file.
